


the sun will shine on us again

by angelheartbeat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), NOT A SHIP FIC!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Ever since they were children, Thor would comfort Loki when he cried in the dead of night.





	the sun will shine on us again

**Author's Note:**

> if you are here intending to read this fic as th*rki, you can get out right this second
> 
> the rest of you who aren't disgusting incest shippers, you can chill w me

Ever since they were children, Thor and Loki had been all but inseparable.

They spent all their time together, to the point of Loki being almost insistent that he not return to his own room at night, preferring to stay with his brother even as they argued and griped and stabbed.

However, some days, the trickster would be forced - usually by Odin, as the Allmother was much too lenient on her sons, at least by the Allfather's standards - to return to his room lonely and cold, and on these nights he almost invariably woke up sweating and close to screaming, mind pounding with nightmares that he didn't understand.

When he awoke on these nights, terrified and cold and confused, he would climb out of bed and creak the door open. He would pad down the halls, indifferent to the freezing stone of the corridors, and push open Thor's door - and his older brother would also almost invariably be half-awake.

"Thor?" he would ask, even as he knew Thor was awake, and the elder prince would groan in response. "I had a nightmare."

Even when Thor knew it was coming, it would churn his gut to peek over his blanket and see his little brother, usually so mischievous and full of life, reduced to a trembling waif. He would fling the blanket open and pat the empty space next to him, and Loki would climb in happily.

Every time, Thor would complain about how cold Loki was, and Loki would jab something half-hearted back, before pressing his face into the pillow and attempting to beat back the residual nightmare with the support of his oaf of a brother beside him.

Oftentimes, he couldn't, and tears would be shed. Thor would open his arms these times. He would wrap Loki up tight and shush him quietly, allowing him to sob out the fear and the anxiety.

"The sun will shine on us again soon, brother," he would always tell Loki, in a weak attempt to cheer him up - sentimentality was never an Odinson strong suit, after all - and Loki would nod and wipe his tears, and they'd fall asleep like that, brother comforting brother.

The sun would shine on them soon, after all.

* * *

Loki had all but forgotten about his childhood comforts, by the time of Ragnarok and their escape from the ruins of Asgard, their childhood home lost forever. 

The ship was small and crowded, dirty and loud and full of fear, and it took a good few days to divvy up rooms and assign tasks.

As a technical prince, and self appointed saviour of Asgard, Loki was lucky to have been granted his own room - something he always hated as a child, desperate to be close to his older brother, his hero.

But a few days into the voyage, when he was half asleep, pushing down the anxiety and self-loathing and problems swirling into soup in his brain, he heard his door creak open, slowly but surely, and he peeked over his blanket with confusion.

The light outside the room silhouetted the figure and it took them entering and closing the door for Loki to register that it was Thor. But it took even longer to register what a mess he was.

His remaining eye shone with tears, his eyepatch missing and the scar that removed his eye fresh and recent. His whole body was shaking, violently, his hand over his mouth in a pathetic attempt not to cry.

"Loki?" he asked, quietly, not knowing if Loki was awake, and the trickster made a noise of assent. "I had a nightmare."

It churned Loki's gut to see his brother, invulnerable hulking figure as he was, reduced to a trembling mess, and he wondered what in Hel Thor could have dreamt about to affect him in such a way. Nevertheless, he lifted the blanket carefully, patting the space beside him with a twitch of his eyebrow and a crook in the corner of his mouth.

Thor crossed the room in a matter of momets, curling his massive body into Loki with uncharacteristic hesitance, and making a quiet remark on how cold he was. Loki made a weak jab, but then fell quiet.

He was never very good at comforting. He was, in Thor's own words, savage, lawless, chaotic. He wasn't the sentimental type. And to have Thor, the rock in Loki's life, a seemingly impenetrably cheerful figure, reduced to nothing more than a terrified child - that opened Loki's eyes to the pressure now put on his elder brother.

Carefully, slowly, Loki lifted his arms and put them around Thor, allowing him to sob out the fear and anxiety and stress with no fear of judgement for being a crumbling king.

Something in Loki's throat kept catching the words he wanted to say, though, and eventually they both floated to sleep in silence and tears.

* * *

Eventually, Loki got the words out, albeit when he was about to die, and he knew it, and he didn't know how in Hel he was going to escape this one.

"I assure you the sun will shine on us again, brother," Loki said, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt, that the waver he was sure he felt wasn't so obvious.

He knew, he could see it in Thor's eye that he knew, he understood, he remembered, and it killed him that he couldn't have protected his big brother like his big brother used to protect him.

He hoped Thor would be okay, would be safe and happy and would forgive him for all that he did, would remember him as the brother he used to be back when they were children.

He hoped that he was worthy of Valhalla, (even though he knew it was pointless, that he would never have been worthy, not him. Maybe the little boy he used to be, but not him. He was barely worthy of Hel.) that Valkyrie would appear when he did die and take his soul to feast with his friends, and when, eventually, Thor arrived, they would reunite.

The sun would shine on them soon, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 4 drafts i need to finish and im dyin scoob
> 
> leave comments and ill get tom hiddleston personally to sign my ass


End file.
